


Files In Cakes And Other Escape Methods

by Missy



Category: Addicted to You - Avicii (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - One Person Survives, F/F, Imprisonment, Open Ending, Revenge, Triple Drabble, jail breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Eileen has been in jail for five days when she finds the gift Maureen left behind for her.





	Files In Cakes And Other Escape Methods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Eileen crossed off another series of four little marks pressed into the wall of her jail cell as she dressed for her bail hearing. There were five, scratched into the bricks with a pumice nail file. From fame and the hope of wealth and love to long days sitting on her butt in a cell, to unfathomable loss, courting the press and appearing at her trial in fancy suits.

She hadn’t gotten to keep any of the money they’d stolen, naturally.

The guards kept careful watch over her. But they didn’t notice everything. Like the envelope she got from her lawyer with Maureen’s effects in it. He said he’d hold on to most of the stuff she’d left behind – important things, like the handkerchief Eileen had bought them to mark their first anniversary, and the paper pad where she wrote out poems and fairytales between heists. But her purse had been filled with many little secrets. Gadgets that only Eileen understood the importance of. Like a tube of candy that was, when you twisted the top off, a nail file. The hair pins which, in desperate times, could be used to unlock handcuffs. And the little bottle of perfume that was actually filled with mace.

The guards notice how cheerful Eileen is, but they don’t ask questions when she returns from her bail hearing (for which, naturally, she had been declined). They didn’t search her as closely as they would have – especially for the hair pin she tucked so carefully close to the scalp.

They didn’t hear the handcuffs hit the ground when she managed to unhook herself. Or notice the sharp point of Maureen’s file, this very last gift of love given between two women in love.

The file pressed into her palm, as heavy as a lover’s breast.


End file.
